valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 11: Stirrings (Pt.2)
Story '逃げろ！' Run Away! Kurt: We managed to put some distance between us and them somehow. Valerie: If we had been just a step slower we would not have gotten away. It's all thanks to Imca. Imca: ..it's not that big a deal. 21: I didn't have many with me but I buried several landmines back there. It should prove to slow them down by a little bit. Giulio: Those were unmistakeably our Gallia's forces. Leila: What is going on here? Kurt, explain it to us! Kurt: They've sent us to the desert to dispose of us secretly.. That's probably what it was. Riela: What did we do to deserve that?! Kurt: Someone in the army wants us dead. I can only assume. Carisa: That's just absurd! And I've only just been transferred here!? Alfons: I'd like to say, just another day's work. But this is seriously a bit much this time. 3: So, what next? You have a plan to shake them off I hope? Kurt: I'll look through the data and think my options calmly. There will be an answer within. This is precisely the kind of times I need all of you to focus and be collected with your actions. 45: As expected of our commander. Dependable as always. Annika: We've made it this far through worse! We can do this! 56: I wonder about that. It's a league of difference this time, I cannot think of anything but the worst.. Kurt: ..Allow me some time to think. Everyone, be on high alert. Kurt: ..It's not working! Nothing's coming together! Riela: Kurt, there's nothing out of place ahead of us. Kurt: Is that so. Riela: You have the rare look of irritation on your face. Kurt: ... Kurt: It's only because Imca discovered them for us early that we managed to scrape together an escape but staying on the run for days on end in the endless desert with nowhere to hide is an impossibility. Kurt: And there is no guarantee other squads are not lying in wait for us. Kurt: In the first place, is there even such a thing as a safe place to run to? We're fighting our own Gallian army this time. Riela: That is.. Kurt: Though if we were able to get out of the desert I may have several options to fall back on. Kurt: Damn! This wouldn't be so difficult if it wasn't a desert! Kurt: Tch! I'm out of drops! Riela: Kurt, are you okay? Kurt: Shut up! Don't talk to me now! Riela: ..Sorry. Kurt: .. Kurt: Sorry. Riela: It's okay. Even I know how hard it is now. Kurt: (Our top priority right now would be to shake off our pursuers and get out of the desert) Kurt: (But without concrete intelligence, no piece of action can be put together in my head) Kurt: (Our enemies' location, scale, speed, equipment.. I'm in dire shortage of all sorts of information) Kurt: (Having a surprise laid on us is like walking in the middle of a fog) Kurt: (Every battle must be fought with a plan that can accurately describe the method of victory.) Kurt: (But now, let alone see our victory, this is worse than having our eyes blindfolded) Kurt: At this rate..!! Riela: Kurt.. Alfons: Sir! A Gallian company is heading towards us from the north! Kurt: They mean to close us in from the north and southwest at the same time..! Kurt: Make our way east! Alfons: No way, are we truly moving into Imperial territory? Kurt: Having ourselves surrounded by Imperials seems like the better option now. Alfons: This is getting out of hand! Kurt: We're getting them off our backs! If they enter range, answer back with suppressive fire, slow them down! Riela: Roger! Route A 'Story' 'Mission Briefing' An army of Gallia that are supposed to be our allies are still in pursuit of us in the Barious desert. In order to make good our escape, reach the marked location in area 1 within 5 turns. Also, since this is a surprise attack, the amount of forces you may deploy initially are limited. Use your forces wisely and turn the situation around. 'Strategy' It is best you counter their superior firepower with vision. Equip the lamp to your tank before you start the mission. Deploy both leaders and your tank. Phase 1 #Bring your tank west behind the enemy tank to destroy it. #Return your tank to your main base and shell any target, with the ace as priority. #Take the southeast base. #Same action. #Bring Imca into area 2 with Open Fire. Fire it south when on top of the tower. Phase 2 #Redeploy your tank into area 2. Move your tank to the mouth of the camp in area 2 south. #Move an assault behind the tank to prepare to take it. #Move a sniper behind the tank to clear it. Phase 3 #Take the area 2 base. #Force withdraw your tank. #Redeploy it into area 1 and move it to the location. 'Rewards' *EXP 5300 *DCT 14000 *マグスR-FF　（Mags R-FF) Route B 'Story' 'Mission Briefing' An army of Gallia that are supposed to be our allies are still in pursuit of us in the Barious desert. In order to make good our escape, reach the marked location in area 2 within 6 turns. Also, since this is a surprise attack, the amount of forces you may deploy initially are limited. Use your forces wisely and turn the situation around. 'Strategy' Like the mission before, this map is filled with night and sandstorm effects. You will need the lamp, the constructor module, and a rockplow plating. This will require you to equip the heavy tank for this mission. Deploy your leaders and leave your tank undeployed. Phase 1 #Bring your tank in, build the ladder and end your vehicle's turn in the base. #Bring Imca in with Open Fire and fire upon the north base. #Take the camp with a scout elite. #Same action. #Build the ladder in area 4. #Force retreat Imca and redeploy her using Open Fire. Use the ladder then fire upon the eastern base. #Bring an assault up to take the base. Phase 2 #Redeploy your vehicle into area 3 and knock down the boulder, take out the enemy APC. #Move your vehicle south and fire upon the camp. #Bring an engineer in to restock your ammo, the move it for the north camp. #Use your tank to destroy the emplacement. #Same action. #Use a scout elite to take the base. #Deploy an armored tech in area 2 to defend the base. Phase 3 #Deploy your tank and move it towards the objective. #Same action. #Deploy a sniper and move it behind the tank. #Same action. #Deploy a scout to move behind your tank. Phase 4 #Use the rest of your CPs to take the objective. 'Rewards' *6600 EXP *9000 DCT *ガリアンR　(Gallian-R) Trivia Category:Missions Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 3 Missions